Nachtschatten
Der Nachtschatten (engl. Night Fury) ist die seltenste und intelligenteste Drachenspezies aus dem Film "''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht''". Das letzte Exemplar ist der Charakter Ohnezahn, jedoch kommt im dritten Film ein Tagschatten (engl. Light Fury) vor, der weiß ist und dem Nachtschatten sehr ähnlich sieht. Der Tagschatten ist eine Unterart der Nachtschatten und anders als sie nicht vom Aussterben bedroht. Aussehen thumb|left|Hier sind die Flecken der Haut gut erkennbar|250x250px Normal Die Art zeichnet sich durch eine dunkle Hautfärbung, stechend gelbe, katzenartige Augen und ihre relative Seltenheit aus. Nachtschatten sind aber nicht vollkommen schwarz, sie haben über den ganzen Körper verteilt etwas hellere Flecken, die oft aber nur bei guten Lichtverhältnissen erkennbar sind. Sie haben im Verhältniss zu ihrem Körper sehr große Flügel. Am Schwanzansatz und -ende befinden sich weitere Segel, die sie zum Fliegen benötigen. Titanflügler Nachtschatten verändern sich kaum, wenn sie zu Titanflüglern werden. Sie fangen entlang des Rückgrats an blau zu leuchten. Dieser Effekt scheint aber nur im Kampf aufzutreten. Ansonsten sind sie praktisch nicht von ihrer jüngeren Form zu unterscheiden. Fähigkeiten Die Nachtschatten fliegen höher, schneller und flinker als alle anderen Drachen. Dabei klappen sie zum Fliegen enger Kurven ihre Rückenstacheln auseinander. Selbst auf dem Boden sind sie den meisten anderen Arten, was Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit angeht, überlegen. Nachtschatten sind außerdem sehr ausdauernd und stark. Sie können problemlos zwei Menschen im Flug tragen und weite Strecken ohne Pause zurücklegen. thumb|left|170x170px|Die eingefahrenen Zähne eines NachtschattensZusätzlich zu den ausklappbaren Rückenstacheln besitzen sie auch einfahrbare Zähne. Sie spucken kein normales Feuer, sondern bläuliche Plasma-Blitze. Je nach Situation sind diese unterschiedlich stark. So nutzten sie schwächeres Feuer, um ihren Schlafplatz zu erwärmen. Schwächere Plasma-Blitzte lassen sich mit Schilden oder an Felswänden reflektieren und sind nicht gefährlich. Im Gegensatz dazu ist das Feuer eines Nachtschattens bei voller Stärke bei Kontakt explosiv und kann ganze Türme auf einen Schlag zerstören. thumb|Die Schallortung der Nachtschatten ist durch lila Ringe sichtbar|200x200px Sie sind wegen ihrer Färbung Nachts so gut wie unsichtbar und können sich in der Dunkelheit durch eine Art der Schallortung problemlos bewegen und orientieren. Die einzige Möglichkeit einen der Drachen auszumachen, ist das Geräusch, das sie beim Laden eines starken Plasma-Blitzes oder beim Fliegen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit erzeugen. Die schwarzen Drachen haben ein sehr gutes Gehör und einen guten Geruchssinn. Zudem hat ihr Speichel eine heilende Wirkung. Nachtschatten sind sehr intelligent und in der Lage, die menschliche Sprache zu verstehen und mit Lauten und Bewegungen darauf zu antworten. Sie können von ihren Trainern außerdem beigebracht bekommen, auf bestimmte Gesten bestimmte Aktionen auszuführen. Verhalten In ihrem Verhalten sind sie sehr verspielt, frech und keck, jedoch halten sie sich distanziert zu den anderen Drachenspezies. Sie schlafen oft wie Fledermäuse kopfüber. Ein Nest auf dem Boden wird aber vorerst mit ihrem heißen Atem erwärmt. Die Pupillen der Drachen sind groß und rund, wenn sie sich sicher fühlen und entspannt sind. Normalerweise haben sie dann auch ihre Zähne eingefahren. Fühlen sie sich aber bedroht oder gefällt ihnen etwas nicht, zeigen sie ihre Zähne und haben dünne schlitzartige Pupillen. Die einzigen anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ihre Zähne ausfahren, sind beim Fressen oder Jagen. Der Paarungstanz eines Männlichen Nachtschatten beinhaltet das Aufstellen von Flügeln und Schwanz über dem Kopf. Der Drache hüpft dann hin und her und bleibt immer wieder kurz stehen, um Maul und Augen weit aufzureissen. Sie ernähren sich bevorzugt von Fisch, haben aber, wie die meisten Drachen Berks, Angst vor Aalen. Um einen Nachtschatten zu trainieren, muss man erst seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Sonstiges Da Ohnezahn das einzige bekannte Exemplar ist, sind sie vermutlich vom Aussterben bedroht. Die Tagschatten-Unterart hingegen ist noch häufiger vertreten. Tagschatten und Nachtschatten können Hybrid-Junge zeugen, welche als Tag-Nacht bezeichnet werden. Ihre Merkmale vermischen die Merkmale der Elternrassen, wobei das genaue Aussehen sehr individuell ist. thumb|right|Das Feuer des kranken Nachtschattens ist rot Die meisten Drachen Berks bekommen durch den Verzehr von Aalen eine Krankheit namens Aalpocken. Symptome bei Nachtschatten sind rotes, explosives Feuer, das der Drache unkontrolliert und scheinbar ohne Limit speit und Fieber. Weiterhin hat er eine eingeschränkte, verzerrte Sicht, was den Drachen etwas orientierungslos und aggressiv macht macht. Um die Krankheit zu heilen muss er eine Mixtur aus verschiedenen Pflanzen, die von der Heiler-Insel stammen, trinken. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|200px|Ohnezahn und sein [[Drachenreiter|Reiter Hicks]] Ohnezahn Bei dem Versuch, seinem Vater, dem Häuptling Haudrauf, zu beweisen, dass auch er einen Drachen erlegen kann, fängt Hicks mit seiner Erfindung einen Nachtschatten. Dabei verliert der Drache allerdings die Hälfte seines Seitenruders am Schweif und kann nicht mehr fliegen. Hicks brachte es aber nicht übers Herz, ihn zu töten. Statt dessen versorgte er ihn mit Fisch und baut eine Flughilfe, die es dem Drachen ermöglicht, wieder zu fliegen. Allerdings muss Hicks währenddessen auf dem Rücken des Drachens sitzen, um sie zu bedienen. Hicks gibt dem Nachtschatten den Namen Ohnezahn und beide werden die besten Freunde. Dabei lernt Ohnezahn den Menschen zu vertrauen und Hicks, dass die Vorurteile, Drachen seien ungezähmte Bestien, falsch sind. Trivia * In seinem Aussehen, vor allem am Kopf, ähnelt der Nachtschatten dem Charakter Stitch aus Lilo & Stitch. * In einem Konzeptbild erinnert er auch an Totoro, den Titelcharakter von Mein Nachbar Totoro. * Es ist nicht ganz eindeutig, ob der blau leuchtende Ohnezahn wirklich ein Titanflügler ist, da er nur in Aufstieg von Berk als solcher bezeichnet wird. In School of Dragons ist diese Form dagegen als spezielle Färbung mit dem Namen Alpha-Ohnezahn erhältlich. * Reale Inspirationen für das Aussehen des Nachtschattens sind Schwarze Panther, Greifvögel und Fledermäuse. Für das Verhalten hingegen hat man sich an Katzen, Hunden und Pferden orientiert, mit Elementen weiterer Tiere wie Kängurus und WombatsEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Nachtschatten.png Nachtschatten.jpg Ohnezahn wild.jpg|Ohnezahn bevor er gezähmt wurde Grollhorn Schädelbrecher mit Ohnezahn.png|Ohnezahn mit dem Grollhorn Schädelbrecher Ohnezahn.jpg|Ohnezahn Hicks und Ohnezahn.jpg|Ohnezahn und Hicks Ohnezahn und Hicks 3.jpg|Ohnezahn und Hicks Ohnezahn und Hicks.jpg|Ohnezahn und Hicks unternehmen zusammen einen Ausflug Drachenschlacht Voting Ohnezahn.jpg Ohnezahn Rückenstacheln.png|Ohnezahn mit aufgeklappten Rückenstacheln Ohnezahn Titanflügler.jpg|Ohnezahn als Titanflügler / im Alpha-Modus Datei:Tagschatten_Nachtschatten.jpg|Ein Tagschatten und ein Nachtschatten Datei:Tag-Nacht_Drachenzähmen.png|Tag-Nacht-Jungtiere |-|Videospiele= Nachtschatten Ei.jpg|Nachtschatten-Ei aus einem Videospiel Datei:Nachtlicht_Ei_AvB.jpg|Nachtlicht-Ei aus "Aufstieg von Berk" Ohnezahn Wild Skies.png|Ohnezahn in Dragons - Wild Skies Ohnezahn AvB.png|Ohnezahn in Aufstieg von Berk Nachtschatten_Titanflügler.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk Ohnezahn Alpha SoD.png|Ohnezahn im Alpha-Modus aus School of Dragons |-|Weitere Bilder= Ohnezahn und Hicks Theater.jpg|Ohnezahn und Hicks in der Theaterversion Nachtschatten Buch der Drachen.jpg|Hicks Zeichnung von Ohnezahn auf dem leeren Eintrag über Nachtschatten im Buch der Drachen Buch der Drachen Nachtschatten.png|Hicks, der den Eintrag im Buch der Drachen anlegt und die fertige Seite Buch der Drachen Nachtschatten und Zipper.png|Die überarbeitete Seite neben dem Eintrag zum Wahnsinnigen Zipper, aus der Serie Drachenauge Nachtschatten.png|Nachtschatten im Drachenauge Ohnezahn Größe.png|Ohnezahn im Vergleich zu Hicks Nachtschatten Abspann.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten aus dem Abspann des ersten Films Nachtschatten Abspann 2.jpg|Ebenfalls aus dem Abspann Sehr frühes Concept Art von Chris Sanders.jpg|Sehr frühe Konzeptzeichnung die Hicks und Ohnezahn in der "Verbotene Freundschaft" Szene zeigt. Konzept von Chris Sanders Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Night Fury * HTTYD-Webseite: Toothless * DZLG-Webseite: Ohnezahn * Dean DeBlois auf Reddit über Grimmel und Tagschatten * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * HTTYD - Dragon Training Lesson 5: The Night Fury * HTTYD - The Dragon Manual: The Night Fury * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragond - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 15: Dagur der Durchgeknallte * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 16: Freunde in der Not * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 19: Familienbande Teil 1 * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 36: Die Aal-Insel * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 50: Heidruns Rückkehr Teil 1 Einzelnachweise en:Night Fury (HTTYD)pl:Nocna_Furia __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger